Schizophrenic Psycho Happy Bday Blackstorm!
by hollowXchain
Summary: A b-day present for Blackstorm. An IchiGrimm songfic. Definitely OOCness, but I think you'll like it. R&R Yaoi, don't like don't read. "Ya know, you're mine now, right? I won't let you get away Grimm." Finally getting his voice back, hoarse as it was, Grimmjow responded slowly, "I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way." "Then we can both be schizophrenic psychos." "Agreed."


**A songfic for Blackstorm-san for her birthday. I suggest listening to _Psycho_ and _Control _by Puddle of Mudd when you read this. 3 sorry it's late, I got writers block halfway through o.o A IchiGrimm actually (Ichi's going all badass psycho on us so he's a little[ok maybe a lot but in a good way] OOC)(not like he ever isn't badass) and my first smut, so hope you enjoy! Happy B-day Blackstorm!**

* * *

"Ichigo! What the hell? You almost killed him!"

"Whatever shut up you schizophrenic midget! He came at me first. I just defended myself!"

"Ichigo, he yelled at you then you turned around and punched him. Then you started beating the crap out of him!"

"You were seeing shit then."

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia screamed back and forth at each other in Ichigo's small, one bedroom apartment. They stood in the living room, Rukia just having dragged her friend in after he beat the life out of some gang kid.

"I wasn't seeing things you idiot! You had a shit eating grin on your face the entire time. You were _enjoying it. _ We already knew you had a split frigging personality, but honestly, if anyone here's the schizophrenic, it's you. Or at the very least a psycho! You KNOW about your other persona, and how violent he is, how sadistic he is, and you still _let_ him have control!"

At that moment one of Ichigo's other friends walked into the apartment. Grimmjow Jaeguerjaques was Ichigo's best friend since forever, but Ichigo being the oblivious person he was had never noticed, Grimmjow was completely _obsessed_ with him. He would literally commit genocide for the orangette. And of course, he knew the man so well the next sentence out of the man's mouth was no shock to him. In fact, it was a turn on.

"You know what, maybe I am a frigging schizophrenic psycho! Fine! OK! You win, bitch. Now give me your key to my damn place, and get OUT! If you can't take it then just leave. You all were there when I got out of my last psych eval. You already knew. So sorry, I don't have time for bitches that say they'll be there then freak out when they see the consequences of that."

Grimmjow smirked, glad _his _Ichi was kicking that black haired cunt out of his apartment, and hopefully out of his life. Ichigo stuck out his hand, palm up waiting for the key. Rukia reluctantly dropped the key into her friend's hand and stepped back. She picked up her bag and turnedd to the door. She pushed past Grimmjow, then stopped and growled over her shoulder:

"What the hell happened to you Ichi?"

Grimmjow wanted to laugh at the smirk that twisted the orangette's face.

"I "grew up" around you and Grimm, then I actually grew the fuck up thanks to Grimm and Shiro. That's all you need to know. Now..." Grimmjow was happy to finish for him.

"Get out, you midget bitch."

Rukia huffed, her rich background kicking in as she scoffed the fools behind her as she stormed out.

Grimmjow kicked the door shut, dropping his bag by his vans as he made himself comfortable. "So glad ya got rid of that cunt. Oh and I called Szayel for ya. No one'll find the kid. You did a damn good job."

Ichigo grabbed two beers from his fridge and sat down on the couch next to his friend. Grimmjow was a very high ranking member of the gang The Espada, so Ichigo always could call him if one of his episodes got messy. Not that he didn't have his own connections, being in charge of his own gang, The Vizards. The Espada and Vizards had a sort of alliance going, and had a common enemy: Soul Society. A few of his friends (including Rukia) were ex-shinigami (the name used for members of Soul Society) that he got to defect and join the Vizards.

But oh well, fuck that right now he just got to slaughter someone and was sitting on his couch with his _very_ attractive best friend. Rukia had been right when she said he was a psycho earlier. After getting over the initial 'oh shit' reaction, he'd found he actually liked blood, murder, violence, the whole nine yards. It was a major turn on. Yeah he was definitely a sadistic freak.

And as if to be the yang to his yin, Grimmjow was truly a masochist. But because he refused to let ANYONE but his Ichi dominate him, he always topped, always was violent and tough. He didn't want anyone to have him except Ichigo. He knew he was gay for a long time. No one ever poked at him for it though. After the reaction he had when people made fun of his hair, all teasing ceased completely. And he liked it that way.

But one thing they both had in common? They were both horny as fuck and were just about ready to fuck the damn floor. Grimmjow was about to borrow the shower when something he didn't expect _at all_ to happen, happened.

Ichigo pinned him to the couch and kissed him. _Kissed him!_

"Grimm~"

"Y-yeah?"

"You know, I am gay."

A nice wake up call for the blunette, who until then had been so shocked he didn't do anything. He hadn't known Ichigo was gay. Hell he didn't even know he liked either gender. So right then he decided to kiss back.

Ichigo's tongue began to ghost over Grimmjow's lips, waiting for them to part to dive in. He then began to hungrily map out the inside of the blunette's warm mouth. Next he tried to coax out the tongue he was now so interested in.

Letting his normal self come back, Grimmjow began to try to dominate the kiss, grabbing Ichigo's arms where they had him pinned. He didn't get very far. Ichigo smirked into the kiss as he twisted his arms out from Grimmjow's grip, pinning his hands above his head with one hand while the other began working up his friend's shirt. _Ok, probably not gonna be a friend for long._

Grimmjow, caught off guard, was helpless as the object of his obsession began to force him back into the couch and traced up his heated skin, leaving an even hotter trail. Quickly fed up with the shirt in his way, Ichigo growled as he sat up, grabbing at the blunette's shirt and yanking it over his head. He followed quickly with his own, giving the panting man below him a nice view of his lithe, sexy, blood and scar covered torso. He loved the hungry, dark lust filled look he saw in those deep blue pools Grimmjow called eyes. And he loved even more that _he _had done that to _him_, Grimmjow, Sexta, most badass fighter in the Espada. Deciding the couch was too small, he grasped the blunette's hand as he ripped him off the couch and dragged him to his bedroom. He practically threw the man onto the bad as he climbed on top of him. Grimmjow might have had height and muscle over him, but he could still have him wrapped around his finger in seconds.

As he let his hands trail up the defined torso below him, he noticed a small, gothic six dangling from his naval. He outright laughed before he leaned down to the frozen gangster below him, whispering hotly into his ear, licking the shell as he spoke. "Like the belly button ring, Grimmy." For Grimmjow, that was just as hot as if Ichigo had just walked in covered in blood like he just killed 20 people (he loves bloody Ichi, remember? ^^).

Finally regaining his voice, the blue haired man just managed to speak above a whisper, glad that Ichigo had moved to nipping, licking, sucking, and kissing his neck. "Um, Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"C-could you just skip that and fuck me?"

The wicked grin splitting Ichigo's face as he leaned back both scared and excited the practically shaking blunette. Ichigo ground his hips down onto Grimm's hips as he tweaked both his nipples, pleased with the strangled gasp he finally pulled from the blunette he had officially decided was _his_. The giant hickey on his neck was obvious proof of that.

"Only if I get more of _these_", he punctuated as he pinched and twisted the nipples between his fingers, eliciting a moan from the blue haired man's throat this time, "Out of you, k?"

The nod in response was barely there, seeing as all coherent thought had gone completely out of Grimmjow's head. The only thoughts he had at all were momentariy and were basically _Holy shit, when did I become so friken easy_, _Fuck, why did I wait so damn long for this_, and _Ichi would look really good with a tongue peircing and a whip right now. _

Ichigo grinned at his work as he moved his hands down the toned stomach below him. He quickly delt with the belt, button, and zipper in his way, ripping them off lean hips. He tossed them off his small bed, quickly following them with his own. _I always figured he went commando. _Ichigo once again smirked at his thoughts as he, with one hand, pulled open his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. With his other hand he began to slowly pump Grimmjow's cock. _He's got pretty nice dick himself. Heh, he's in for a surprise_.

Flicking open the cap, he squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, closing the bottle and spreading the blunette's ass. Looking up into hazy, lust filled ocean blue eyes, Ichigo slipped his middle finger into Grimmjow's virgin hole. The moan he got for it was absolutely delicious.

"Damn, you're tight. Sure hope ya like pain." Ichigo remarked as he pumped his finger in and out of his friend's ass, loving the tight grip it had on his finger. All Grimm could do was moan and pant, wriggling his hips to try and force the finger deeper. Urged on by the movement, the berry head added a second finger, scissoring them as him hooked them, looking for that little spot.

"Fuck!" Found it.

Aiming at that one place again as he added a third finger, Ichigo jabbed the panting blunette's prostate repeatedly.

Somehow he regained his voice. If barely.

"Ahh-ah, Ichi~"

"Hm?"

"Ju-just fuck me."

That was all the encouragement the orangette needed.

He pulled off his boxers, making sure to keep Grimm from seeing him. He quickly lined up with the prepped hole, dragging the blunette by the hips so his legs splayed over his own.

In one fluid motion, he rammed himself up to his balls into the writhing, moaning blunette. That same blunette screamed as Ichigo slammed into him, not really expecting him to be so damn _big_. He was given no time to adjust as Ichigo set a savage pace, pounding him through the mattress. He almost immediately found his prostate again, hitting it dead on with every thrust. Grimmjow was seeing white, black, stars, and Ichi. He could feel his orgasm looming over him, the tight ball in his gut wound so tight he thought it would _im_plode.

Ichigo was feeling the same way, his release a bullet train headed straight at him. "Dammit, Grimm! FUCK!"

Right before Ichigo came, Grimmjow screamed his own release, walls tightening around Ichigo's cock, ripping his own orgasm from him.

Ichigo fell on top of Grimmjow, biting him again-hard-to thoroughly mark him as his. He pulled out slowly, rolling off to lie beside the panting blunette. He gripped Grimmjow's chin, turning his face towards him.

"Ya know, you're mine now, right? I won't let you get away Grimm."

Finally getting his voice back, hoarse as it was, Grimmjow responded slowly, "I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then we can both be schizophrenic psychos." "Agreed."

* * *

**OMG done! God like 4 hours to write. Well hope you liked it. Tell me what you think please! First lemon ever so please critique me. Thanks Happy Birthday Blackstorm!**


End file.
